User talk:Kellicopter
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Madeline Hatter page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 20:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Facebook image :Sometimes, the image upload/database hiccups. It happens. I expect no carelessness when a user incidentally makes dubble uploads. So don't worry. :And though you've figured it out already, I'll confirm that only admins or higher can delete images, regardsless of whom. When you upload an image, you essentially donate it to the wiki and donations aren't usually returned. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh carrots, I just re-read my own message and there's so many typos in there! Apologies for the bad form. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:00, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Jack Be Nimble Taking this to you since you made the page. I'm inclined to assume that his name is a little more pun than literal, and that his name is Jack B. Nimble rather than Jack Be Nimble. This is, of course, only a guess and I'd like to have your opinion on it if you think it's worthy adjusting. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:30, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Adminship There's this one user who's doing an amazing job keeping this wiki up to date(, allowing me to do some much needed updating on the MHWiki) and I am curious if this fantastic contributor would be interested to become an admin? Parrotbeak (talk) 16:52, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :What it entails is what you make of it. Being an admin allows you access to some extra tools, such as the Rollback button, Deletion button, page protection options, and the ability to ban bad users, and allows you to edit pages even if they are locked on the highest setting. As part of the management, you are also invited to veto anything another management member does and you don't agree with (that is, you can veto me, but Wikia Staff is a level both of us have to obey). You can use these options as you think correct or as you feel okay about (I know that banning people for the first couple of times can be intimidating. And there are certain kinds of users that'll always keep you guessing if they are innocent or the complete opposite). Does that sound like a position you'd agree to have? Parrotbeak (talk) 20:49, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. and just to be clear, accepting doesn't mean you suddenly have an obligation to be around 24/7 or something or must reply to any message you get immediately. Your current schedule is fine; would even be if you could be a lot less online, and we all have other activities throughout the day or even week. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:15, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I've gone ahead and given you the rights. I'll update the management page tomorrow. ::Don't worry about any expectations, because the only one I have is that this is new terrain for you and that you'll need time to get in touch with it. For me, adminship was something I arranged for myself because there were all these things I had begun seeing that needed or could use changing, but I didn't have the power to make those changes. For you, the experience will be in reverse. Even if you'll never grow into the areas of layout arrangement or template programming, that's okay. I can handle stuff like that if there's people around who take care of the rest. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:32, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Feedback :You can indeed get rid of the Studios subcategory. It's an inheritance from the MHWiki that isn't (yet?) of use to the EAHWiki. :With the quiz, good catch it isn't categorized yet. I don't think I can decide on a category name either because Wikia said they would like organization control of Mattel's contributions so that they can keep track of it all on pan-wikia level. I'll email them to ask for their category preference. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:59, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Much thanks for all teh updates, though for cases like Coach Gingerbreadman, unless trademarked as such, titles are omitted from articles due to their fluid nature. Might I ask, btw, do you have the book, or do you take your information from the likes of Tumblr? Because if you own the book, I would appreciate the addition of chapter title-based headers to the TSoL article. ::Also, for what it's worth, communication with Wikia always takes a bit, but we are talking about how to categorize the quiz. I hope it can be solved by Thursday. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:41, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::It's always been a bit of a problem for me what counts as an appearance and what doesn't. I've sorta settled on "within the story, the character needs to be present (whether visually, vocally, or any other way). Not part of a reference, not part of a dream, not part of a memory, etc. Of course, there's always blurry areas, like that a flashback appearance does count as presence. The line between memory and flashback is not definite though, so there's always some leeway. if you have any suggestion for a better system, feel free to voice it. And as for your immediate question, timelines may be written as specific to the character as is needed, so for Cedar her timeline may both mention her first mention and her first appearance. :::Navigation links count as links, yes, but I am not sure how a quiz link would fit in. With the front page, I'm more or less as much at a loss as you, although I can assure you that things are being worked on. For the time being, I can add the quiz to the news template though. That ought to solve the matter for now. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:05, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Question As you can see, I added a category to the quiz page, but it brought up a minor question I'd like to ask. The quiz page has no button for editing, so I wondered if you would have been able to add it. Basically, do you think some lightly advanced editing tips would be of use to you or am I insulting you by wondering if you are at that level yet? Parrotbeak (talk) 16:58, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :I fear I have to disappoint you then. Uniformity of the timelines is a goal, but not a possibility. Exception arrangements within the MH timelines, for instance, include leak information (added not until the leak stopped being relevant!), complex trademark histories, and preliminary name reveals. As far as EAH is concerned, Helga/Hilda Crumb is a preliminary name-case and her timeline will thus contain a line most others won't. Undoubtedly other such exception cases will flow in over time that need special lines within the timeline to properly convey the character's franchise-history. :Yes, all the fiction is principally equally canon (trademarks trump all, though). As far as any piece of canon doesn't contradict the "average" of the other canon, it can be written in without qualifiers. But if, for instance, the diaries and books would say character X is lazy, while the cartoon would say they are just as active as everyone else, the cartoon is considered incorrect. Information on non-lazy X would either be omitted or only added with a qualifier. :Also, if you are going to add information about the book, the books also qualify for character-specific write-ups the way events in the cartoon are written down. Don't know if you want to work on that, but just in case, here's some guidelines. ##Since books are a more intense experience than a 2-min webisode, those write-ups can be as long as turns out to be necessary and may contain multiple paragraphs. ##Apple's and Raven's stories qualify as separate from the book. ##Fiction units in which a character is mentioned but not part of the actual story (Cedar in RQ's Story) are to be written in italics. ##For the time being, I don't think it necessary to make separate pages for the book write-up yet. Doesn't seem like there'll be sufficient material in most cases. Just throw it under a Books header on a character's main page and we'll see about separate pages when the second book hits stores. ##Feel free to make pages for any and all characters and pets that made their fictional debut in the books. Though keep in mind that Helga Crumb's article is to be named Hilda Crumb, since that's the trademark and trademarks are more reliable than anything else. The book write-up may refer to her as Helga since that's the name she goes by in the books. :Ah, silly me. I turned off Visual a long time ago, so I don't get the Add Category button anymore. I had forgotten it existed. So, yeah, that wasn't the method I was talking about. What I did and what may be useful for you to know is edit the URL. Add "?action=edit" to a page URL and you can edit it even when there's no edit button to click. "?action=refresh" refreshes a page (so does F5, but that you can't code in if you ever wanted to make it part of a page). And "?action=delete" allows you to delete something when no button is provided either. There's a few more like that - I think the rename function is the only one that doesn't use this kind of URL coding, so yeah, URL manipulation often allows you to get past non-button restrictions. :Also, if ever you want to return a page to a previous version but can't get that version with Undo or Rollback, go into the page history, click on the date of the version you want back, click the edit button you see there and then click the publish button. This returns the previous version as if you just edited the article to look that way. Since you're active on a number of other wikis, it might be worth noting that this method does not require adminship. Anyone can bring back old versions of pages this way. :The Wiki Activity page is ridiculously sensitive to multi-deletion. Like, if you delete five image at a manual pace, Wiki Activity may already lose (older) data. And if you delete a page with comments, the page and each comment counts as a separate deletion and Wiki Activity may not take kindly to that. For the most part, this is not a problem, but if you ever want to do multi-deletion and suspect it might take a large bite out of Wiki Activity, it might be handy to pick a slow traffic-time so that any vandalism can't go through unnoticed. (For that matter, I got myself Batch Delete recently. It requires the user to still make lists manually, though this can be easily done using Special:AllPages or a User Contribution list as starting point, but can delete a lot in a short time. If you want the same program, I can set it up for you.) :Normally, a navigation bar doesn't allow more Level 1 tabs (the ones immediately visible) than On the Wiki + four more. This wiki's got + five more. The final tab doesn't show up on the navigation management page, but is programmed in through MediaWiki:Wikia.js. I don't think this will be relevant to you any time soon, but now you know where the final tab is located and you can deduce from the code how to adjust it if you ever think that is needed. :Though categories can be edited in easily (through the buttons you still have), sometimes those aren't good enough. Like, if you edit in a category (lets say "Pineapple") like that, it comes out as Category:Pineapple. This places the article alphabetically in the Pineapple category. However, sometimes it's useful to get it elsewhere in the category and for that you need to edit within the article. Category:Pineapple| places the page at the very start of the category, while Category:Pineapple|A would place the category in the A-portion of the category. This is largely only relevant to the way the doll assortments are organized around here, but useful to know. :That's about all the tips/updates I can think of to tell you right now. It might be useful if you learn to work with Template:Subpage and Template:Subpageset one of these days and if you need any help with that, don't hesitate to ask. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:05, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Look, Monster High's got seven books out by now and another coming up. The MHWiki barely has any information on those books. I wrote the summary for the first book some months back and that alone was a huge job. I probably can get the first four books covered now that I have the materials, but I know it will be a long while before I'll be able to finish the project. And then there's three more books plus one coming up not even looked at. Reason I tell you this? You have no idea how much just the suggestion someone else will at least do so much as tackle part of the EAH book series means to me. Don't feel pressured to anything - I know these write-ups are tough. Do whatever you want to do in whatever order you prefer. The only priorities are what you think makes the overall work easier and/or more pleasant if you do it first (also, there's no deadline whatsoever, so go at this as you please). Parrotbeak (talk) 13:40, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Help Parrotbeak said you could need some help for the book, I have read up to chapter 19 so I can help? xxxNever fear Deen's is herexxx (talk) 14:33, October 24, 2013 (UTC) The Storybook of lengends The new characters are: Bella Sister Brutta Sister Sparrow Hood and his merry men Duchess Swan Princess Darling Charming Tom Thumb The daughter of the fairy godmother (she didn't have a name.) Humphrey Dumpty Helga and Gus Crumbs, they are cousins and german, I think Melody Piper That's all I can find. xxxNever fear Deen's is herexxx (talk) 07:09, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Teensy request So, Darling Charming was mentioned in the books? Was anything in particular said about her? This is a character I've been particularly anxious for, so if you hopefully don't mind to answer...? (Pretty please.) Parrotbeak (talk) 09:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Well, then that neither lifts nor squashes my hopes for her then. Actually, lifts it in that I now have confirmation on her identity. Thank you very kindly for the information! Parrotbeak (talk) 17:54, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Two things :You have a point about the direction the conversation is going. There is a chunck of context you aren't aware of here, but I can also make the choice to see if that can be talked out. Will try. :Something else I wanted to say: I notice that in regards to the pets and some characters, you don't link to pages that aren't yet written. You do things as you want to do them, but I want you to make sure you know it's okay to have red links on a wiki as long as there's a reasonable belief those links will be filled one day. And there is for the likes of Gala, Sandella, etc. I tend to find it easier to set up links beforehand so I don't have to worry about them later, but your call. I just want you to know red links are okay and that you don't oblige yourself to de-red them if they are obviously needed. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Who are those three girls in your photo slideshow? I'd like to know them, they show up a lot in the episodes!Mojojojo13579 (talk) 10:37, October 27, 2013 (UTC)